Doji Kuwanan
Doji Kuwanan was the second son of Doji Satsume and Doji Teinko. He became Crane Clan Champion in 1123 after the death of his older brother Doji Hoturi. Family Kuwanan was an image of his father as much as Hoturi was an image of their mother. Where Hoturi was tall and easygoing, Kuwanan was shorter and his expressions were far less readable. While not as handsome as his brother he still possessed a rugged musculature look. Kuwanan watched the escapades of his brother with an amused eye, living vicariously through his brother's deeds. Because of not being as eloquent as Hoturi many thought he was a slow thick-set youth. This led many to underestimate the man both on and off the field of battle. Way of the Crane Pages 80,82 Kakita Blade Kuwanan carried the Kakita Blade Omeka. Way of the Crane Page 80 Studies As a second son, he enjoyed greater liberties than his brother Doji Hoturi, and was able to attend both the Akodo family and the Hida family bushi schools before he began training at the Daidoji family school. Way of the Crane Pages 80-81 Lion Clan At the age of twelve Kuwanan was fostered to the Lion Clan to study under Akodo Toturi. He learned about tactics, strategy and preparedness, and how honor can strengthen a man's heart and boost his soul. The time spent with the Lion also gave him a love for battle, and a wish to learn more of war, tactics and kenjutsu. Kuwanan had been one of Toturi's best students, and when he returned to the lands of the Doji he asked Satsume to allow him to study at other bushi schools of the Empire. Way of the Crane Page 80 Daidoji School Kuwanan began to roam the southern lands of the Crane, and began to learn from the clever Daidoji family.Way of the Crane Page 81 Hida School After his time with the Daidoji he traveled even further south and trained with Hida Kuman, the sensei of the Crab Clan who had taught both Hida Yakamo and Hida O-Ushi. During his time there Kuman would frequently say "the boy has promise". Way of the Crane Pages 81-82 Matsu Hiroru During Kuwanan's time at the Akodo school he met Matsu Hiroru, the brother of the Matsu Daimyo. The two disliked each other from the moment they met, and they each studied under separate sensei so they would frequently meet in mock battles. In one of these trials Hiroru "mistakenly" broke Kuwanan's arm, and although Hiroru apologized Kuwanan could see through the hollow apology. There was nothing he could do however than politely accept the apology. Training continued with more pranks and taunting, but he could do nothing but ignore them. At the time of their gempukku Kuwanan was engaged to be married to Shiba Nosuriko, a beautiful young maiden. The night before their wedding however she hung herself in her chamber, leaving no note or reason. Kuwanan however believed the fault lay with Hiroru, who had never relented in his advances towards the girl. Kuwanan finally had enough reason to challenge Hiroru, but when he went to the Matsu's room he was nowhere to be found. Kuwanan never got his revenge. Way of the Crane Page 81 The Scorpion Lands Bayushi Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo in 1131. In exchange for his son, Bayushi Aramasu, Yoritomo would hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. Yoritomo Aramasu travelled to Mantis lands bearing maps and secrets so Yoritomo could further his power in the Empire and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Citing their charter from Toturi I to tax and regent any "unaligned" lands, Yoritomo travels to Scorpion lands, but when Yoritomo travels he had to be escorted through Crane lands. Doji Kuwanan himself travels with Yoritomo, but when Yoritomo turns to thank Kuwanan upon arriving in Scorpion lands it becomes clear Kuwanan had made his own plans, using the Scorpion children adopted to the Crane as the excuse for rightful ownership to the Scorpion lands. Kuwanan ambushes Yoritomo as soon as they hit Scorpion lands, and Yoritomo is forced to retreat. Kuwanan is unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisers sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. This is widely regarded as the beginning of the War Against Shadow. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 21 Death and Successor Kuwanan married Doji Narumi. His son Doji Kurohito was born mere days after Kuwanan's death in 1133 at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Kurohito wouldn't become champion until eleven years later in 1144, and the Crane were ruled by the Regent Kakita Kaiten until that time. Immortal Steel External Links * From L5RSearch.com: Doji Kuwanan, Doji Kuwanan Exp, Doji Kuwanan Exp2, Doji Kuwanan Exp3 Endnotes See Also * Meta:Doji Kuwanan Category:Crane Clan Leaders